five_nights_at_treasure_island_espfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:ENG SUB V2 daze (Full Version)【Resubbed MV】 HD Mekakucity Actors
Descripción NOTE: PLEASE WATCH THIS IN 1080P HD!!! LYRICS IN DESCRIPTION! Hey guys, so like I promised, here is the redone Daze MV! You need to have some fast eyes to view this in one go haha :D I tried my best to stick to Jin/Shidu's original effects/animations, but as you can see at some parts I had to give up the effects for the lyrics to be visible. If you're looking for more "singable" lyrics and more easily viewed lyrics, do watch my previous video. Credits to Randal Lee for helping me with my translations, do check out his channel here: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCYR0HqLl5DNzDQ32NbqmKg The music should be 320kbps so if anyone wants to convert this video to mp3 do go ahead. Claim no credits for this song Lyrics: (bracketed are my analyses haha :D) The concrete swayed In this smoky, hazy dream you wish for (This is the daze, perhaps?) I traced the template Of the normal life I didn't know (Their days are reseted by Marry so perhaps they are "tracing" those days?) This high tempo attendance Won't disappear, but it's not enough In this depressed future My final story is here But I can't tell this tale For you looked like you were crying Come on, close your eyes We'll be with you if you're lost There isn't a way back, is there? As it pieces together, we secretly wish the future is ordinary Come on, clap your hands Circling in zeros (the timeline is circling?) We'll gather the misunderstandings today too Let's begin Are you still losing yourself too? Let's 「play」 Call out till you get through Let's 「save」　 Struggle till your dream comes true Until I manage to grasp that hand I won't ever forget this heat Let's 「daze」 Don't let your heart fade away Let's 「change」 Don't weep alone If it's 「loneliness」 We'll rewrite it I remember Those things that you wanted to say Encore rang (days are repeating, that's why it's an encore?) I spin round and round A journey through the streets Breaking the standard I held tightly to your sweaty hands Breaking out and standing up Don't want to Rest or stop Cue to counter attack The final day is here Searching for unforgettable words (words that will remain even after the reset?) Come on, reach out your hand If we can make a connection then surely it cannot be a mistake? Just like a silhouette A depressed world is nothing but an afterimage 「Frustration」 and 「Weakness」 too Why not simply 「worthless」 since it means both? Take the plunge Are you still losing yourself too? Let's 「play」　 My outstretched hand's shaking Let's 「save」　 Your heart's tiring itself out Even when it seems all hope's lost I won't ever forget this heat Let's 「daze」　 The wind is howling through the streets Let's 「change」　 The words are disappearing But the feelings are still in this place Ever since a long time ago I known about this To that kid rubbing his red eyes Beyond this blue, blue summer If only you could hear this voice 「Goodbye」 you shouted last time in the dusk and yesterday was changed as well surely we will be able to escape from this dream I'm waiting. If you're alone just answer me Do not fret about anything today Be it loneliness or teardrops I'll share them with you, so let's be together Let's 「play」 Call out till you get through Let's 「save」　 Struggle till your dream comes true Until I manage to grasp that hand I won't ever forget this heat Let's 「daze」 Don't let your heart fade away Let's 「change」 Don't weep alone In the town which begins to waver Even if I am almost discouraged Even 「loneliness」 can be repainted If it's done with you, who tried to change 「solitude」 If it's with you Categoría:Vídeos